


The Mongoose Hunts the Snake (Podfic)

by breakneck



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Serial Killer!Will, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakneck/pseuds/breakneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Written for another kink meme prompt here : You know William has those big green eyes and that floppy haircut and an obvious affection for dogs like a big old softie</p><p>but I kind of want it to turn out that he’s playing Hannibal just as hard as Hannibal’s playing him. I’d like to see that as a fic, that turnaround where it’s Will doing the string pulling and Hannibal only realizes it at that very last second… and can’t help but respect how clever it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mongoose Hunts the Snake (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mongoose Hunts The Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/788543) by [Chi-chi-chimaera (gestalt1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalt1/pseuds/Chi-chi-chimaera), [gestalt1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalt1/pseuds/gestalt1). 



Mediafire link up is [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?xt7u1n4lvdf6bwl).

Soundcloud link is[ here](https://soundcloud.com/clickety/the-mongoose-hunts-the-snake)

 

Both are mp3 files.

As always, single take.


End file.
